People who participate in various outdoor sports and activities often wear utility vests for carrying equipment related to their sport. For example, a person who engages in fly-fishing may wear a utility vest that includes a wool patch where fishing hooks may be attached and several pockets for carrying fishing equipment.
At certain times, a person may wish to wear a sport utility vest while also wearing a backpack for carrying additional gear. At other times, the person may wish to wear the utility vest alone. For example, when hiking to a secret fishing site, a person may want to wear a utility vest and a backpack to carry additional equipment. Later, after arriving at the fishing site, the person may wish to take off the backpack and wear the utility vest alone when wading into a river for fly fishing. To provide such flexibility, it would be desirable to have a utility vest that could easily be worn with a backpack or without the backpack.